my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Kurama/Synopsis
Description in the Saga Background Kurama and the other Tailed Beasts first came into being when the Lord of Order divided Ten-Tails' energy in nine parts and then he gave each a name. Some time after being created, the Lord of Order explained to the young tailed beasts that a link existed between them despite their separation. He also foretold of a day when they would be brought together again - though not as they were - and that at that time someone would emerge to show them what true power is. Over the centuries, Kurama developed an hatred towards the Lord of Order's other creations due to the way they treated him and his brethren, being called as Kitsune by the ponies of the Pony World, but mainly Nine-Tails. At one point during the time where the kingdoms of the Enchanted Forest were capturing the Tailed Beasts, the Gold and Silver Brothers of Aeropolis were assigned to capture Nine-Tails, but were both swallowed whole by the fox. However, the two brothers managed to survive and gain some of his power by eating the flesh of his stomach for two weeks, forcing Nine-Tails to regurgitate them. Some time later, Tirek was able to control and use Kurama to help him fight against the General of Orders, but Golden Paladin and Leaf Mane were able to stop him, sealing him in Heartbeat who became a Jinchuriki. But, after using her unstable emotions against her when she tried to control his power, he escapes. This causes him to cause havoc in the Light Kingdom, killing those who dared to face him, like Zealous Anvil's father. Fortunately, he was stopped by Leaf Mane and Golden Paladin who sealed most of his powers, making him smaller and weaker. Later, he is captured by Leaf Mane who sends him to Tartarus. The Taking of Tartarus In "Arbor, the King of Tress", the Lord of Chaos sends Kitsune to burn Everyfree Forest. While during that, he faces Thunder Night and Shadow Claw, but he is able to easily handle them. It was then that Leaf Mane appears and is able to defeat him. However, before she can imprison him in the prison-book, the Lord of Chaos saves the nine-tailed fox. After Arbor is convinced to stop his revenge agains ponykind, Kitsune appears and put Leaf Mane's matrix on fire, weaking both her and Arbor. Fortunately, Shadow Claw appears, with his power restored by the Lord of Order and defeats him. After Arbor becomes the new matrix, Leaf Mane imprisons Kitsune in the prison-book. In the first part of "The Seventh General of the Light Kingdom", he is returned to his cell in Tartarus. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox While being imprisoned in Tartarus again, Nine-Tails reconsiders his loyalty toward the Lord of Chaos, deciding to stop serving him. Suspecting the Lord of Chaos would try to resurrect Ten-Tails and that he would need him, Nine-Tails realized the Lord of Order would try to seal him in a Jinchuriki to stop his brother. Thinking that Jinchuriki would be Heartbeat, as he though she was the only one who was compatible with him, Nine-Tails waited for that moment. After the Lord of Order had decided to turn Star Knight into a Jinchuriki in "How to Make a Jinchuriki", Golden Paladin goes take him. When they arrive to the limits of the Light Kingdom, Nine-Tails gets to know that he will be sealed inside Star Knight what would ruin his plan to escape. He tries to fight, but he is hold by Golden Paladin. After Leaf Mane returns to him half of his power, Golden Paladin seals him inside Star Knight. Later, upon awakening within Sar's subconscious and learning the situation behind Golden Paladin's intention, Kurama, though frustrated of being sealed again, decided to wait for the time to come when he would influence Star as much as he could to use his power to break the seal. Throughout the years, Kurama weakened the seal through the cracks of its formation by constantly leaking out small portions of its energy, which had positive side-effects on Star such as amplifying his naturally large energy reserves and healing ability, being able to heal from minor wounds within seconds to major injuries within a day. In "A Glimpse of the Fox", a portion of his energy gets loose and briefly takes the shape of a fox. In "A Meeting Between Tailed Beast and Jinchuriki", in order to induce Star to use the fox's energy, Golden Paladin pushed him off a cliff. In a desperate act to save his own life, Star entered in his subconscious and met with Nine-Tails for the first time. Although Nine-Tails initially terrified his Jinchūriki by revealing his strong desire to kill and devour him, Star boldly demanded the fox to give him his energy as a form of "rent money" for living in his body. Realising that his death would result in his own, Nine-Tails complied, giving Star enough energy to release his wings from Golden Paladin's rope and fly out of the cliff. In "The Demon Fox's Cloat", after all the damages Ulysses afflicted to Star, Nine-Tails quickly gave Star enough energy to heal his wounds almost instantly and entered his initial jinchuriki form. Then, Nine-Tails berated the unconscious Star for being too weak and gave him more of his usual energy to attain the one-tailed form, something the fox indicated that he should be grateful for. In "A Danger With Four Tails", during Star's training under Golden Paladin, the young prince starts to gain better control of the Nine-Tails' chakra, being able to wield the energy cloak up to two tails. Wanting to test his limits, Golden tweaked the seal enough for additional energy to be unleashed. However, the Nine-Tails took advantage of this and began mocking Star, using Star's negative emotions to overwhelm him with additional energy. This ultimately caused Star to slip into a four-tailed second phase state, which allowed the Nine-Tails to go on a rampage in Star's body. Golden Paladin was able to reseal the fox's chakra, but with the price of Blue Sword being severely injured. In “An Unexpected Meeting at the Bridge”, when his three-tailed form was proven insufficient in his fight against Ulysses, Star gave into the Nine-Tails and entered his four-tailed form. The Nine-Tails took control of his senses and began to attack everything that was around him, including both Ulysses and Gleaming Shield. In “Just Add a Little Wind”, when Star starts to get frustrated when he is not being able to combine wind energy with his Spiraling Sphere, Nine-Tails began to offer Star his energy, but he firmly rejected his assistance. The fox became contemptuous at Star, mocking him that if it wasn't for his power, he would be nothing. He then tempted Star to break the seal so he can "grant" him all of his power, but he still refused. Nine-Tails then says that Star will see that he indeed needs him and starts to put him under his influence, only for Golden to suppress him. In “Twilight’s Determination”, during Star's training at Animarium, the Nine-Tails prevented Tough Skin from fusing with Naruto, making it impossible for him to mould natural energy for Star. In “The Rage That Consumes the Heart”, during Star's battle with the General of Chaos, he slipped into his second phase form right after the General appeared to have killed Moonlight. Despite the Golden Paladin's sealing spell’s attempts to suppress it, the Nine-Tails quickly seized the necklace and crushed it. When Naruto was soon contained by the General's Planetary Devastation Spell, the Nine-Tails tempted Star to entrust his heart to him so that he could destroy everything that was causing Star pain, thus distorting the seal to the point where the eight-tailed form was released. Before it could convince him to completely remove the seal, the Lord of Order appeared in Naruto's subconscious and stopped him. In “The Lord of Order’s Motivation”, after the Lord of Order stopped Star from unsealing him, he has a great argue with the Lord of Order, accusing him of not caring for him and the others Tailed Beasts, as he didn’t stop ponies and the other creations from capture them. But the Lord of Order says that he is the one that makes his own fate and the takes Star to another place to talk to him. In “Facing Nine-Tails”, after Star completed the first step at the Waterfall of Truth, Hawthorn then led Star to a special room within the secret temple behind the waterfall, where he would fight the Nine-Tails. When Star entered his subconscious, the Nine-Tails expressed surprise as he could no longer sense any hatred within him, and questioned Star about where the "real him" was, to which Star replied that the real him was right in front of him. After Star used the key to unlock the seal, the Nine-Tails pushed the cage's doors and fired a blast at him, but Hawthorn used the remaining bit of the Eight-Tails' power to contain the attack. While in Sage Mode, Star was able to weaken the Nine-Tails with the Spiraling Star and started to drain out his chakra. However, the Nine-Tails planted his hatred within his drained energy, and it suddenly began to consume Star, making him lose the control and forcing him out of Sage Mode. Just before Star completely succumbed, Heartbeat appeared, halted his transformation, and used her power to subdue the Nine-Tails, to which the fox reacted in anger and shock when he recognised her energy. After being comforted by Heartbeat, Star's positive emotions purged the Nine-Tails' hatred within his drained energy. With Heartbeat holding the Nine-Tails at bay, Star quickly made a large number of clones, entered Sage Mode, and bombarded the Nine-Tails with the combination of Spiraling Spheres, weakening the Nine-Tails further and completely separating him from his large portion of energy. When his chakra merged into Star, the enraged and emaciated Nine-Tails attempted to fire a much larger blast, but his attack was ultimately dissipated as Star used a new, stronger seal to imprison the fox once again. As the Nine-Tails disappeared into the darkness, he told Star that he would never forget this defeat. In "The General of Chaos' Surprise Attack", as Star and Hawthorn continued their way toward the battlefield, the Nine-Tails pulled his jinchuriki into his subconscious, berating him for squandering his energy and calling him naive for thinking he could stop the war and bear the hatred by himself. When the Nine-Tails failed to once again tempt Star with power, the fox then went off to claim that his attempt to put an end to hatred was futile, using his history with Moonlight as proof. In retaliation, Star pinned the fox down, refuting that it was the one who was being naive. As Star exclaimed with great confidence that he would find a way to end the war, the Nine-Tails, recalling his jinchuriki's growth, condescendingly complimented him for finally learning how to stand up for himself, before being unnerved by Star's promise to someday resolve the fox's own hatred. In "The Regents Assemble", after Tirek was fighting against one of Star's clones and the Fourth Unit, he attempted to summon the Nine-Tails. Even though the summoning failed, the fox angrily recognised Tirek's magic calling for him and resolved to lend Star his energy. Star at first thought that it was going to attempt to take over his body like he used to, but the Nine-Tails explained that it would rather help Star than be manipulated by Tirek again. The Nine-Tails then spurred Star on as he countered the centaur's attack. In "Confront of Jinchuriki", as Hawthorn and the real Star were fighting against the General of Chaos and the reincarnated jinchuriki, the Nine-Tails proceeded to feign sleep while it purposely stopped consuming Star's energy, deciding to let his jinchuriki fight on his own. In "Four-Tails, the Monkey King", The Nine-Tails refused to listen to the Eight-Tails' request for his cooperation, as the fox remembered what many had said to it in the past. Their words made it conclude that no matter how the others said it, it would always come down to the same thing, with the exception of Star, a thought which silenced him. The Nine-Tails quietly watched on as Star was speaking with Son Goku, only expressing annoyance when his name was revealed to him. In "Kurama's Thoughts", while thinking back on the events in Star's life and watching the proceeds, Kurama silently noted that Star of all ponies should know that no matter what he said to the tailed beasts, his true intentions would only reach them through his own actions. In "A Team of Two", after Star successfully removed the General's control over Son Goku, Kurama silently celebrated the small victory and offered to lend him more of his energy. Before accepting however, Star thanked Kurama for his help during his encounter with Tirek, to which the flustered fox rebuffed him before offering to meld their energy together. Star opened the seal's gate and acknowledged Kurama as his teammate. As a result, Kurama enabled Star to enter a new form, in order to stop the other tailed beasts that were bearing down on Blue and Shining. However, as this was their first time transforming into this mode, Kurama warned Star that they only had five minutes. They first started by grabbing Chōmei in mid-flight to pile-drive it into Isobu, but it rolled out of the way to counter-attack after Saiken quickly swallowed Kurama's hand prior to Gyūki joining the fray. When Matatabi attempted to pounce on Star and Kurama from behind, they fiercely swung Saiken right into the monster cat, throwing the two away from a distance. As the other tailed beasts gathered and performed a collaborative Tailed Beast Ball, Star and Kurama performed one of their own and cancelled the attack. Right after that, Star entered a deeper level of Kurama's subconscious, where he meets the other five tailed beasts and their respective jinchuriki, to which Kurama explained that this was somewhere not even the General of Chaos could enter. As he remembered the words the Lord of Order told him long ago, Kurama asked his brethren if they too believed that Sta was the one he had spoken of so long ago, to which they agreed before being resealed into the Demonic Statue. In "The Secret of the General of Chaos' Ability", right after the General of Chaos made the giant statue devour the Crimson Gourd and the Sealing Urn, Kurama, who had sensed his own energy signature within those two items, requested Star to switch with him so he could explain the situation to the others, as well as about the Ten-Tails and what his revival would mean. Kurama also echoed Shining's words that something needed to be done before the Ten-Tails' revival was completed, afterwhich, on Star's request, Kurama switched back with him. Kurama was later seen smiling when Star opposed the General of Chaos' ideals and told him that he was who he was today because he had heroes to look up to and to show him the way. After a brief fight, the General tried to instil doubt into Star, but Kurama, recalling what the Lord of Order said to Star, requested Star to switch again and directly told the General that Star would never follow his ideals and that the Lord of Order ordered him to be sealed into Star so that he could defeat his brother. After melding their energy together once more, Star entered his Tailed Beast Mode and Star began his assault on the General of Chaos after being assured by Kurama that he would not fail. In "Ten-Tails' Revival", as the battle raged on with Grogar suddenly entering the fray, Hepheus summoned a giant wooden dragon in order to restrain Star. While Star instantly manifested Kurama's body to fight against it, the wooden dragon eventually managed to bind Star and started draining Kurama's energy, forcing his tailed beast form to falter. However, Star was able to quickly escape from its coils before it could absorb any more of Kurama's chakra and created a clone to protect Shining from Grogar. When Kurama noticed that Shining was low on energy, he told Star to switch places with him, and, through Star's body, tossed Shining at Grogar, who absorbed him into the Nothingness Realm. Despite Star initially berating him for what he did, Kurama assured him that he could now fight without worry. Star attacked Hepheus again and phased through him, but surprisingly Grogar coughed up blood. Kurama revealed that he transferred some of his energy to Shining, allowing him to attack Grogar in the other world and come back to the real world with the disappearance spell. Meanwhile, the original Star entered the full Tailed Beast Mode to create a giant Tailed Beast Bomb with Hawthorn and Gyūki and fired it at the Demonic Statue. This was all done in vain however, as after the resulting explosion, the Ten-Tails had been revived. In "The Alliance Assemble", Star and the others quickly regroup while Kurama restored Shining and Blue's respective energy, but the Ten-Tails, under the control of Hepheus and Grogar, quickly overwhelmed them before they could finish devising a strategy. Kurama and Gyuki then fired a barrage of Tailed Beast Bombs at the Ten-Tails, who easily deflected them with a single blast of his own. Kurama and Star were able to withstand the attack (losing six of his tails in exchange) and threw Shining and Star's Sage Mode clone above the Ten-Tails, where Shining teleported Gyuki who prepared to launch a Tailed Beast Bomb from the beast's blind-spot. However, the Ten-Tails simply flicked the attack back at Gyuki, leaving Star's clone, and Shining open for an attack. Kurama and Star were able to rescue Shining, Gyuki, and Hawthorn before the Tailed Beast Mode was deactivated, which Kurama noted to Naruto that it needed time to generate more energy. In "The Ties That Bind", echoing Twilight's sentiments that Star's life was not his own, the fox reminded him the time their parents almost sacrified themselves from Perfect Scales. After the words finally get through to the young colt, Star once again entered Tailed Beast Mode, and with Kurama's instruction, created clones to distribute his energy to the other remaining allies to help empower their respective abilities. Kurama then silently praised Star's ability to distribute his energy to others despite how different they were, the fox noted that Star had surpassed his father and mother. In "Grandfather VS Grandson", continuing their attack on the Ten-Tails, Kurama warned Star that the Ten-Tails was continuing to mature and to be careful about micro-managing all of the energy he had given his allies, as it was exhausting him. Kurama also warned Star that the Ten-Tails was preparing his devastating attack, the Cataclysm. After the attack injured Star and drained him all of Kurama's energy, the fox proceeded to gather more energy to prepare for another assault. In "Counterattack", after Heartbeat's arrival, Kurama was suddenly startled by her use of his energy. Star boasted about Heartbeat's ability with the fox's energy, only for Kurama to point out he already knew about her skill. He then helps Star to combine his fire nature with the young colt's darkness nature to create the blaze nature to attack Ten-Tails. In "Grogar's Resolution", Kurama advices Star to wait that Ten-Tails is weakened to put out the flames. In "The Ten-Tails' Jinchuriki", when Star's mantle disappeared and the young colt requested the fox to supply him with more energy, Kurama advised him that he should stay in his normal form a bit longer if he wanted to enter Tailed Beast Mode. Meanwhile, as their battle strategy unfolded, the Kurama within Heartbeat noted that Star's actions and speech was touching enough to move this half of it. In "The Two Halves of an All", when Star and Heartbeat bumped hooves, the two Kuramas came in contact with each other, with the lighter Kurama greeting its other half casually and asking him to share his chakra, which led the darker Kurama to note that asking himself for energy was an odd situation. Nonetheless, when their jinchuriki prepared to deal with Grogar, the two halves of Kurama also bumped fists as they prepared to initiate their strategy. In "The Tree of Dreams", as Star donned the Tailed Beast Mode shroud and prepared to attack Grogar, only to be reminded that only natural energy-based attacks would work, Kurama reminded Star of the time during the invasion of the Light Kingdom that the two modes had been combined and noted that while had resented Star's use of another power instead of his own, it would allow him to use natural energy while also using his own power. The darker Kurama advised Heartbeat to follow suit so that he could provide powerful support for Star. With this, both of them, shrouded in Kurama's form, created a giant, natural energy-enhanced Spiraling Sphere and were teleported to Grogar's location. However, the ram anticipated the attack and was able to deflect it. Reassessing their strategy to destroy the mysterious black substance, Star and Heartbeat formed a natural energy-enhanced Tailed Beast Bomb, but Grogar quickly created a full-blown replica of the Ten-Tails' tree form. As the Alliance began to despair, Naruto, through Silverweed's telepathy, conveyed his memories and feelings to them, restoring their resolve to fight. In "Pursuing Hope", after the darker Kurama transferred the majority of his energy to his lighter half, Star begins an assault against Grogar. With a natural energy-enhanced Tailed Beast Bomb, he cracked the sphere Grogar had wrapped around himself as he pushed forward. The battle continued, resulting in Star's Tailed Beast Mode form being destroyed. However, Star got up on his feet again and Star then manifested a dark armour encasing his Tailed Beast Mode mantle. In "Star Shield", using the telepathic link, Star called for his comrades who rallied to his side all donning Tailed Beast Mode mantles as they entered Kurama's tails. Using the Spiraling Sphere Star had created, they all attacked and broke through Grogar's shield, allowing Star to deliver a devastating blow against Grogar and forcing out the energy of all the tailed beasts. Through the combined effort of the Alliance, all of the sealed tailed beasts were extracted from Grogar's body, reducing the Ten-Tails within him back to its empty shell. In "The Beginning of the End", as Star and the rest of the Alliance went to aid Celestia against Hepheus, the darker Kurama explained to Heartbeat who was tending the defeated Grogar that he was not in mortal danger from the extraction as the Demonic Statue was still filled with great amounts of life energy, but rendered immobilised for a while. Star and the lighter Kurama re-entered Tailed Beast Mode to join the other tailed beasts in assaulting Hepheus, but the General of Chaos survived their attacks and retreated to a safe distance. After he quickly summoned the Demonic Statue from Grogar's body, he used his power to repel the tailed beasts. With the tailed beasts stunned, Hepheus then proceeded to chain them up and prepared to remove the lighter Kurama and Gyuki from their jinchuriki. As Star failed to cancel the Tailed Beast Mode, the lighter Kurama contacted Strongpaw to transfer his other half from Heartbeat to save Star, wishing him luck before he was extracted and sealed within the statue along with the other tailed beasts. In "On the Brink of Death", Petal Sprout put himself between Star and Heartbeat just as the latter was transferring the darker Kurama, becoming his jinchūriki in the process. In "A Meeting With the Lord of Order", within Star's subconscious, as he spoke to the Lord of Order, darker Kurama along with the energy portions of the other tailed beasts, including Gyuki and Shukaku, which Star Shield stole from Hepheus and also sealed inside Star, manifested to join the meeting. They voiced their continued trust in their father and their belief that Star is the child of prophecy. In "The Eternal Nightmare Curse", Hepheus then proceeded to create satellites to set up for the Eternal Nightmare Curse. Darker Kurama then lent Star energy for him to use Tailed Beast Bom with Spiraling Star against the satellites. In "The Last Battle Begins", when the Lord of Chaos trapped Star and Blue in an iceberg, darker Kurama helped Star to use blaze nature to burn the ice. In "Searching for Blue", after the Lord of Chaos managed to trap Blue in a separate dimension, darker Kurama granted Star more energy, letting him create a massive army of clones. In "The End of the War", darker Kurama, alongside the energy portions of his brethren, helped Star create an onslaught of Spiraling Star that dealt a significant blow against the Lord of Chaos. After reacting to the energy, lighter Kurama and the other tailed beasts within the Lord of Chaos tried to escape but caused him to morph into a rabbit form with a gigantic blob of the tailed beasts. After the Lord of Chaos was touched by Star's seal, lighter Kurama and the other tailed beasts were extracted from the Lord of Chaos as he was sealed away. After escaping, Son Goku praised Star's efforts, causing lighter Kurama to grin. The tailed beasts then ran away from the new moon and joined the others. When Star and Twilight were both shocked by the fact that they couldn't escape the dimension, that caused Son to state that Star was still a bit dumb, making lighter Kurama grunt. However, the Lord of Order and his Generals performed a massive summoning spell in order to return the tailed beasts, Star, his family, and Hepheus' body back to the real world. Having returned to the real world, Star, happy to see lighter Kurama again, asked if he missed him, which lead the flustered fox to comically deny his claim, much to Son's entertainment. In "Epilogue - The Beginning of a New Adventure", he talks with Star about the latter's request. The Island of Tambelon In "The Indecipherable Dream", while Star is searching for information about Tambelon, Kurama advices Star to go search in the Mirrored Library. In "The Story of Tambelon", he gets satisfied for knowing that Star will tell his parents about the promise he made to Star Shield. In "The Trap of the Siren", he, like Star, is put under the effect of Allegro's voice. After being released, he is able to notice what caused Allegro to change and tells Star to use sage mode to feel it. In "An Island With a Hairy Mystery", when Star is in trouble with a Quintaped, he asked Kurama to contact Isobu to ask his help. Later, after getting out of the island, Kurama and Star theorized that it was the Lord of Chaos who has put Allegro and the Quintaped on their way. In "The Stone Army", Kurama tells Star about how to defeat the stone ponies without the use of the Elements of Harmony and later advised him to finish Scarlet Burn, hinting about what she really was. In "The Dormant General", Kurama tells Star to use his jinchuriki power to know if his father is hiding something. In "Hurt Spirit", Star, angered by the fact the Dark Mistress extracted Moonlight's soul, has a rampage with his jinchuriki. Kurama is able to subdue Star and get the control. He explains then to the others the outcome if Moonlight doesn't get her soul back. Star remains subdued until Twilight and Kurama inspire Star to overcome his anger and do everything to save Moonlight. In "A Tempestuous Will", when Star asks Kurama for more power to attack the Dark Mistress, the nine-tailed fox warns him that he won’t be able to use full power after being helping Moonlight to stay alive. Light and Darkness - The Shadow of Midnight In "A Brotherly Advice", after Star's talk with Midnight, Kurama, in their mental plane, gives Star a smack on the head for having called him a "monster". In "Hunting the Predator", Kurama and the other tailed beasts oversee Star's training using their energies. In "The Watch and the Hook", Kurama talks with Star about Hook, with the tailed beast explaining that his negative emotion sense doesn't work properly with beings from realms filled with too much magic, like Neverland and Wonderland. However, he has the same opinion as Star about Hook and advices him to be careful with him. In "Entering in Neverland", Star summons his tailed beast form and he and Kurama take them, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom to the Watchmaker, He is able to sente the opening of Smee's portal to Neverland and then he senses his trap on the wooden bridge to the Watchmaker's tower. Star undoes the tailed beast form in order to go deactivate the trap. In "Epilogue - A Mysterious Guest", when Star wants to follow the unknown colt, Kurama advices him to not do it. The Hidden Prince In "Dusk Storm", Kurama is asked by Star about the colt he have met, but the tailed beast refuses to say anything about him. In "A Meeting at the Museum", Kurama and Star have a talk about the feeling of having one year passed after the war. In "The Truth Finds a Brother", Kurama is shown making sly comments to Star and warning him again to stay away from Dusk. Later, Kurama, at Star' request, don't criticize him for his decision to spy his parents, but reminds him of Mirror Coat's presence. In "A Cursed Heart", Kurama shows Star the memory of when the latter had his heart cursed and was separated from his brother. Adventures in the Bermikun Triangle In "Spirited Away", after possessing Star's body, a female Zitean is able to access Kurama's cage and, when she tries to extract some of his power, the tailed beast warns her to not get close and is able to show is dominance by roaring her away from his plane. In "The Shipwrecked in the Sand", Kurama is seen criticizing Star's decision in leaving to go search for the Waypoint of Dezer.